USS Endurance (NCC-7701)
The USS Endurance (NCC-7701) is an Excelsior-Class starship, launched in 2408 under the command of Captain Alex Volichenko. She's the most advanced Excelsior-class to be built and the 1st Federation starship to carry the name Endurance. History Construction on the Endurance ''began in early 2407 at the San Francisco Fleet Yards and construction was completed 18 months later, the ship was launched and commissioned in 2408. Construction of the vessel was overseen by V.Admiral Hannah Wells. The final systems checks and shakedown cruise was also completed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards. The Klingon War (2405-2410) By the time of ''Endurance's ''launch the war between the Federation & the Klingon Empire had ongoing for 3 years, ''Endurance's ''1st deep space assignment was on front lines of the conflict. ''Endurance ''was involved in multiple engagements along the front, including the battle of Idek V. By the time of the war's end in 2410, ''Endurance ''had engaged the Klingons in combat a total of 328 times. 2410 Refit In January 2410 ''Endurance ''docked at Starbase 53 for refit. The ship received upgrades to tactical and defence systems. The ship took 3 months to refit. Hadrian Expanse Exploratory Mission (2410-2414) In March 2410 ''Endurance ''embarked on her 4-year mission to explore an uncharted region of the Alpha Quadrant, her last port of call before departing on this mission was Deep Space Nine. (Star Trek: Endurance) Tactical Systems The ''Endurance is equipped with some of the most advanced tactical systems equipped to a ship of the class, these systems include: * 18 Type-8 Advanced Phaser emitters * 4 Photon Torpedo Launchers/Refit: 3 Photon Launchers * Refit: 1 Quantum Torpedo Launcher. M.T.A.S. The Endurance is the first ship to use M.T.A.S (Multi-Target Acquisition System) in combat. M.T.A.S allows the targeting computer to lock onto and engage multiple hostile targets simultaneously. Torpedo Systems Endurance ''is the 1st ship in the fleet to utilise the Class 9 Advanced Photon Torpedo, carrying 260 torpedoes with equipment and resources to construct 100 more. Propulsion Systems The ''Endurance ''utilities a Class 10 warp core, specifically designed for the newest set of ''Excelsior-Class starships currently under construction at shipyards across the federation, the ship has a top speed of warp 9.44 and a cruising speed of warp 7. As with all Excelsior-Class vessels, the Endurance ''has 2 Impulse engines located at the rear of the saucer section, these engines have been upgraded to provide increased speed and maneuverability while at sub-light velocity. Defensive Systems ''Endurance ''has the most advance defensive technology ever to be equipped on a ship of her class, utilizing Hyper-Capacitor deflector shields, Neutronium alloy hull plating, and a Cyclical Polarity Modulator. Cyclical Polarity Modulator The polarity modulator is a new piece of defensive technology developed by the Starfleet Advanced Technologies Division. It was inspired by salvaged Borg Technology. It is designed to absorb incoming energy weapon damage and redistribute said energy into shields to reinforce them. Scientific Systems ''Endurance ''has most advanced sensor systems to ever be equipped to an [[Excelsior class |''Excelsior Class]] starship. She also carries an extensive range of scientific equipment and features, all of which can be controlled from the science station on the bridge, the ship also carries a large number of probes for use in both recon or exploration missions. Onboard Facilities Transporters Endurance ''has two 7-person transporter rooms, transporter room one is located on deck 3 and room 2 on deck 8 and cargo transporters in both cargo bays. Replicating Center Deck 11 is home to the ship's replicating center that is used to replicate larger items that a standard food replicator is unable to produce. Sickbay The ship's sickbay is located on deck 7 and has a similar layout to that of the ''Intrepid-class but slightly larger and is equipped with the EMH Mk X, the ship also has a morgue and medical labs located on the same deck. Stellar Cartography The Endurance ''has a stellar cartography suite located on deck 8, this suite is the most advanced cartography system to ever be installed on an ''Excelsior-class starship. Mess Hall Endurance's mess hall is located on deck 4, providing a communal dining area for the crew with a view of the surrounding space form external viewports on the port side, the ship does not have an onboard galley, instead food/drink is provided by food replicators serving a variety of food and beverages from planets across the federation, officers ranking lieutenant J.G upward will have a replicator in their quarters which they can program with their own recipes. Holosuites Endurance has 3 holosuites for use by the crew, holosuites one and two are located on deck 7, holosuite three is located on deck 9, time in the holosuites is reserved by crew members through a timesheet stored on the computer. Shuttlebay The Endurance ''has a single shuttlebay located at the aft portion of deck 9 in secondary hull, the ship carries 6 type-8 shuttles for a verity of missions, each shuttle has been armed with 2 omni-directional phaser emitters and have been fitted with improved shielding, all shuttles have a top speed of warp 5. Observation Lounge The ship's observation lounge is located at aft of deck 2, this lounge served as the conference room for senior staff meetings and diplomatic functions. Captain's Dining Room The Captain's dining room is located on the starboard side of deck 4, and is reserved for the private use by the ship's C.O. to enjoy meals in private and to entertain guests, the room contains a dining table seating 6, a replicator to provide food & drink and a viewscreen to display LCARS data and incoming communications, a viewport provides a view of the surrounding space. Science Labs The ''Endurance ''has 6 science labs to accommodate a wide range of experiments onboard ship, Sci Labs 1 & 2 are located on Deck 6, 3 & 4 on Deck 9, 5 & 6 are on Deck 11. Engineering Labs ''Endurance ''has 2 Engineering labs that are used to research new technology and develop upgrades and possible modifications for ship systems. 1 is located on Deck 11 and the other is on Deck 14. Medical Lab ''Endurance ''has a medical research lab located on Deck 7 near sickbay, it allows the C.M.O. and other medical staff to research almost any medical issue that may effect the crew. Crew Quarters Crew quarters are located on decks 3 to 10. Quarters are assigned as follows: * Ensigns & NCOs: All ensigns and Non-Commissioned officers are required to share quarters in 4, 6 or 9 berth cabins, these cabins provided a small storage unit for an occupants personal items, a sitting area and shared bathrooms with sonic shower, no replicator was available in these quarters. * Junior Lieutenants : Junior Lt's would also share quarters, but unlike Ensigns & NCOs, Lt's would share 2-berth cabins, these quarters included a replicator, medium sized storage units, sitting area and work desk with a LCARS terminal. * Lieutenants, Lt. Commander & Department Heads: Lt's, Lt.Cmdr's & department heads receive their own private quarters, these quarters include a medium sized living area & bedroom with a personal replicator, work desk with a LCARS terminal and en suite bathroom. * First Officer: The ship's X.O. is assigned quarters similar to that of the Department Heads, but these quarters provide a larger living area and bedroom, these quarters also have viewports so the occupant is able to view the surrounding space * Captian: The ship's C.O. has the luxury of having the largest quarters on the ship, these quarters include a large living space, large bedroom with en suite bathroom and a private study. Guest Quarters Guest Quarters are located on decks 5 and 6, they feature a near identical layout to that of the captain's quarters. Torpedo Bay ''Endurance ''has 2 torpedo bay, each bay holds 130 Class 9-A Photon Torpedoes. Each bay is connected to 2 of the Photon Launchers. the forward bay is located on deck 8 while the aft bay is located on 11 Deck Layout Deck 1- Main Bridge, Captain's Ready Room. Deck 2- Observation Lounge, Armoury Deck 3- Captain's Quarters, Officer's Quarters, Transporter Room 1 Deck 4- Officer/Crew Quarters, Impulse Deck, Mess Hall, Captain's Dining Room. Deck 5- Officer/Crew & Guest Quarters, Deuterium Storage Tank, Strategic Ops Center Deck 6- Science Labs 1 & 2, Storage Areas, Secondary Computer Core, Crew & Guest Quarters. Deck 7- Sickbay, Morgue, Maintenance Areas, Crew Quarters, Holosuites 1 & 2, Medical Lab, Crew Quarters. Deck 8- Weapons, Defence Stations, Transporter Room 2, Brig, Stellar Cartography, Fore Torpedo Bay, Crew Quarters. Deck 9- Primary Computer Core, Holosuite 3, Shuttlebay, Science Labs 3 & 4, Crew Quarters Deck 10- Main Engineering, Storage, Engineering Lab 1, Crew Quarters Deck 11- Replicating Center, Port & Starboard Docking Ports, Science Labs 5 & 6, Aft Torpedo Bay Deck 12- Cargo Bay 1, Anti-Matter Containment Deck 13- Botanical Science Lab Deck 14- Engineering Lab 2 Deck 15- Deflector Control. Deck 16- Cargo Bay 2. Deck 17 & 18- Maintenance Areas. Deck 19- Plasma Relay Room. Crew Commanding Officer * Captain Alex Volichenko (2408-Present) Executive/Tactical Officer * Commander Anton Blackford (2408-2410) * Commander Jack Diego (Briefly,2410) * Commander T'Vei (2410-Present) Chief Engineer * Commander Banab Ohrob (2408-2410) * Lieutenant Commander Dajad Mazel (2410-Present) Assistant Chief Engineer * Lieutenant Dajad Mazel (2408-2410) * Lieutenant Don West (2410-Present) Operations Officer * Lieutenant Laura Avant (2408-2409) (K.I.A) * Lieutenant Commander Ibul Jurpis (2409-Present) Security Chief * Lieutenant T'Por (2408-2410) * Junior Lieutenant Thora Izeri (2410-Present) Science Officer * Lieutenant Hermann Gottlieb (2408-Present) Chief Medical Officer * Lieutenant Commander Matthew Jones (2408-Present) Helmsman * Junior Lieutenant Johnathan Cooper (2408-Present) Communications/Junior Science Officer * Ensign Venha Koin (2408-2410) * Ensign Krim Lisia (2410-Present) Transporter Chief * Petty Officer 1st Class Jason Rosek (2408-Present) Counsellor * Lieutenant Suzau Kir (2408-Present) Marines C.O. * Sargent Sean Brooks (2408-Present) Auxiliary Craft Endurance carries 6 Type 8 Shuttlecraft, all of which are armed with 2 Omni-Directional Phaser emitters and fitted with improved shielding and hull plating. All 6 shuttles have a top speed of Warp 5. * ''Ranger-01 * Robinson-02 * Columbus-03 * Magellan-04 * Cook-05 * Polo-06 Category:Federation starships Category:Excelsior class starships